This invention relates generally to the field of dental care in the home, and, more particularly, to a dental center for dispensing toothpaste and floss as well as allowing storage of toothbrushes.
At present, the majority of individuals use toothpaste and floss for dental prophylaxis. Most toothpastes come in a squeezable tube wherein the user squeezes out the product onto a toothbrush. Over the years, these tubes have maintained the same basic format. As is well known, it is difficult to squeeze the proper amount out once the tube is well used. Further, pockets of toothpaste often remain in the tube which is lost when the tube is discarded. Further, such tubes often develop cracks due to fatigue caused by numerous squeezes which leads to leakage of the toothpaste through said cracks. Further, toothpaste tubes, particularly used tubes, are not aesthetically pleasing and result in an unsightly appearance when left on the bathroom counter.
In addition, good dental hygiene requires the use of floss to clean between the teeth. At present, dental floss is provided on a spool in a container having a cutting blade mounted thereon. The dental floss container is usually rather small and easily misplaced.
Thus, there is a need for a dental care device which eliminates the shortcomings of the prior art. Attempts have been made in the prior art to resolve these issues.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,362 entitled xe2x80x9cToothpaste Dispenserxe2x80x9d which issued on Nov. 2, 1999 to West discloses a toothpaste container providing toothpaste, dental floss and a brush holder. The device can be adhesively mounted to a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,297 entitled xe2x80x9cLiquid Soap Dispenserxe2x80x9d which issued on Jan. 8, 1963 to Lippman et al. show a soap dispenser wherein rotation of turning member 18 results in dispensing at valving means 28.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,495 entitled xe2x80x9cDevice For Dispensing Multi-Components From A Containerxe2x80x9d which issued on Feb. 23, 1999 to St. Germain discloses a device for dispensing multi-components from a container
U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,983 entitled xe2x80x9cVersatile Dispensing Dental Hygiene and Shaving Devicexe2x80x9d which issued on Oct. 31, 1978 to Jolly provides a dental device having a handle with dental floss located therein. The handle may be rotated, turning feed rod 14 and piston assembly D.
None of the known prior art disclose the combination set forth herein.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new toothpaste and floss dispensing device which is aesthetically pleasing.
It is an further object of this invention to provide a new toothpaste and floss dispensing device which dispenses the toothpaste without the need for squeezing same.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds and the features of novelty which characterize this invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.